


Sumasaiyo, Fernando Galvez

by unojung



Series: Sa Muling Pag-inog ng Bagong Mundo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, OT21 (NCT)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unojung/pseuds/unojung
Summary: Sa kasalukuyang panahon, oras at inog ng mundo. Isang "Jeong Yoon Oh" ang kilalang iniidolo o mas kilala sa tawag na "jaehyun".Ngunit ito ay ang karatig na dimensyon. Ito ay ang mundo kung saan nabuhay ang kilalang si "Jaehyun" sa ibang pangalan bilang si Fernando.Sa karatig na dimensyon, sa mundong nabubuhay ang isang Fernando Galvez, isang istorya ang mailalahad sa kumplikadong mundo ng sinaunang panahon. Kung saan tanging liham ang mag-uugnay sa dalawang estrangherong sa wari ng kalawaka'y isang magiging matagumpay na panunuyo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader
Series: Sa Muling Pag-inog ng Bagong Mundo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836601





	1. Unang Kabanata

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang araw! Ito ang unang istorya sa koleksyon ng "Sa Muling Pag-inog ng Bagong Mundo". Dito ay itatampok si Jaehyun bilang si Fernando Galvez.
> 
> The names to be used for the NCT members were inspired by my sister when i posted her version of filipino names for NCT on twitter. So, thanks to you sis! HAHAHA. And also the making of this series was also inspired by my co-nctzens, from their replies on my twitter post. So a big thanks to y'all too! I hope this series will make it through :< hoping for the success of this series! God bless and happy reading!

Ikaw bilang si Binibining Felicidad Salvacion, ang liham ay kumakatok. Nawa'y iyong mamasdan.

" _Binibining Felicidad! Isang sulat ang dumating!_ "

Bago pa man masulyapan ng dalaga ang pinanggalingan ng boses na siya palang nagmula sa kanilang tagapagsilbi ay agad na kumaripas ng takbo ang napag-utusang binata mula sa mansyon ng mga Galvez sa sandaling maipaabot ang sulat sa tahanan ng mga Salvacion.

Nagugulumihanan man ay tinanggap naman ng dalagang si Felicidad ang nasabing sulat. Tangan ang liham na ipinadala sa kaniyang malalambot at tila pinakaiingat-ingatang mga kamay, kaniya itong mariin na pinakatitigan. Tila inaalam kung ano ang okasyon upang makatanggap ng isang misteryosong liham sa isang ordinaryong araw. Sa harapang bahagi ng liham ay ang ngalan ng may akda.

" **Sumasaiyo, Fernando Galvez** " marahang sambit ng dalaga nang mabasa ang nakasaad doon at dinama ang pagkakasulat nito na wari niya ay isinulat gamit ang pluma. Muling inobserbahan ang liham na ipinadala at napansin ang nakaukit na tatak doon ng isang halaman na nagsisilbing selyo nito. Nagtungo ang dalaga sa sarili niyang kuwarto, dahan-dahang isinara ang pinto at doo'y umupo sa kaniyang himlayan na kama upang basahin ang nilalaman ng liham.

_Para sa binibining Felicidad Salvacion,_

_Pagbati sa iyo binibini. Wari ko'y ikaw ay nagtataka sa biglaang pagdating ng isang liham mula sa akin._

_Paumanhin sa iyo binibini. Ngunit ako sana'y intindihin sapagkat ang tangi ko lamang layunin ay makilala ka pang lubos at kung hindi mo mamasamain, sa pagdating ng panahon ay gawin kang akin._

_Ang ngalan ko ay Fernando, Fernando ng mga Galvez. Ang aking butihing ama na siyang kasalukuyang gobernadorcillo ng ating munting bayan ay siya ring matalik na kaibigan ng iyong ama kung kaya't agad kong nalaman ang iyong maganda at kahali-halinang pangalan._

_Binibini kung iyo mang mawari na ang pagkilos kong ito ay masyadong sabik, ako'y muling humihingi ng iyong paumanhin. Nais ko lamang malaman mo na sa iyo ako ay humahanga. Sa mga kilos at iyong pananalita ako'y tunay na iyong nabihag._

_Kung iyong mamarapatin, nais ko sanang humiling ng iyong kasagutan sa aking liham na ito. Ngunit kahit ang malaman ko lamang na nabasa mo ito ay labis na kasiyahan na sa aking umiibig na puso. Kalakip ng sulat ay ang aking litrato. Batid kong hindi tayo gaanong magkakilala at nais kong malaman kung ano ba ang tingin mo sa lalaking katulad ko._

_Masama man ang umasa ngunit aking hihintayin ang sagot mong liham, binibining Felicidad. Maging kaaya-aya nawa ang takbo ng iyong araw tulad ng pagpapaganda mo ng sa akin sa tuwing makukuha kong masulyapan ka kahit sandali lamang._

_Sumasaiyo, Fernando Galvez_


	2. Pagsulyap sa Litrato ni Fernando Galvez

**_"Ginoong Fernando Galvez"_ **


	3. Ikalawang Kabanata

_"Ginoo! Isang sulat mula sa mga Salvacion!"_

Ang kanina pang tulala na si Fernando ay tila nabuhayan ng loob sa narinig na sigaw ng kanilang tagapagsilbi. Agad na bumalikwas siya ng tayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa may balkonahe ng kanilang mansyon at sinalubong ang tumatakbong may hawak ng liham, sabik na mabasa ang nilalaman nito.

" **Maraming salamat Simon** " ani Fernando ng matanggap ang liham.

_"Walang anuman po Senyor Fernando, ginagawa ko lamang po ang trabaho ko"_ sagot ni Simon na napakamot sa sariling batok at bahagyang napangiti sa tinuran. Napakunot naman ang noo ng Senyor. Saglit na inalis ang tingin sa binatang tagapagsilbi upang itago ang liham sa kanyang likuran na bulsa sa suot na plakadong pantalon, siniguradong hindi ito magtatamo ng kahit na katiting na lukot man lang. Pagtapos ay muli niyang ibinalik ang tingin sa binata sa kanyang harapan.

" **Hindi ba ang sinabi ko ay Fernando na lamang ang itawag mo sa akin?** " muli niyang paalala rito sa hindi na mabilang na pagkakataon sapagkat tila lagi nitong kinakalimutan ang bilin niyang iyon. Tumikhim naman ang binatang si Simon at inayos ang tindig. _"Naku pasensya na Senyor. Naisin ko man po ay ayoko naman po na mawalan ng trabaho, hindi naman po sa hindi ko gusto ngunit sinusunod ko lamang po ang utos ng inyong magiting na ama at iyon ay ang igalang kayo katulad ng paggalang ko sa kaniya"_

Napabuntong hininga si Fernando sa isinagot ni Simon. Ito ang isa sa mga kinaiinisan niya dahil sa apelyido niyang dala. Malaya man siyang makihalubilo sa kahit na sinong mga kababaihan, kalalakihan at kahit sino pang mga kabataang tanggap sa paningin ng kaniyang ama, tutol naman ito sa kaniyang pakikisalamuha sa mga taong mas mababa ang posisyon sa kaniya. Maliban na lamang kung kailangang maging propesyonal at kinakailangan sa trabaho ay pinapayagan siya nito. Ngunit maliban doon ay wala nang dapat na interaksyon pa ang magaganap. Isang bagay na kaniyang pilit na iniintindi magmula ng siya ay musmos pa lamang.

" **Ganoon ba? Kailan kaya darating ang panahon na maaari mo na akong tawagin bilang Fernando lamang?** " malungkot niyang tanong kay Simon. Ngumiti lamang si Simon at muling nagsalita.

_"Naku Senyor, huwag ka nang bumusangot. Hayan na nga at sumagot na ang dalagang Felicidad sa liham ninyong ipinadala, ayaw ba ninyong mabasa ang nilalaman ng sulat ni binibini?"_ mapanukso nitong turan kay Fernando at nagawa pa nitong sundutin ang gilid ng kaniyang baywang na tila inaasar pa siya. _"Siya sige ho Senyor, mauuna na po ako at tatapusin ko pa ang paggagapas sa hardin. Alam niyo na, malay ninyo isang araw at mapadaan ang binibining Felicidad. Kailangan makita niyang maganda ang kaniyang magiging tahanan pagdating ng araw"_ ani Simon at kumindat pa sa kaniyang Senyor. Natawa lamang si Fernando at nagpaalam na sa binatang si Simon.

" **Sige na, ipagpatuloy mo na ang paggapas at baka mapadali ang pagbisita ni Felicidad** " biro niya rito at sila'y naghiwalay na ng landas. Muli siyang naglakad paakyat sa balkonahe na kaniyang pinagsiestahan kanina upang doon ay basahin ang liham ni Felicidad. Bahagyang nanginginig ang mga kamay na binuksan ni Fernando ang sulat at binasa ito nang tahimik.

_Ginoong Fernando,_

_Ako ay bumabati sa iyo ng isang mapagpalang araw. Aking ipinapabatid na natanggap ko nga ang ipinadala mong sulat noong nakaraan._

_Ako ay nagpapasalamat dahil nagawa mong ang tulad ko'y hangaan kahit na alam mong estranghero tayong ganap sa isa't isa. Maraming salamat sa mga mata mong ako'y sinulyapan at nagawa pang hangaan._ _Ngunit ginoo, kung iyong mamarapatin. Ako'y hindi pa sang-ayon sa ganitong gawain. Nais kong sa buhay muna ay magliwaliw, ang usapin ng pag-ibig ay malayo pa sa isip._

_Inaamin kong ganap na ika'y biyaya sa paningin, ang taglay mong histura ay tunay na kaakit-akit. Ako'y nabibighani sa binatang sa litratong ipinadala ay nakaukit._

_Ngunit gaya ng aking kasagutan sa unang bahagi ng aking liham, ako'y tumatanggi sa alok mong pag-iibigan. Huwag mo sanang masamain ang ginawa kong pagtanggi, ngunit ang sa abot lamang ng aking maiaalok ay pagkakaibigan lamang, at wala nang lalabis._

_Ang iyong kasagutan ay aking inaasahan ngunit hindi na ako magtataka pa kung wala nang sumunod pa sapagkat batid kong sasama ang iyong loob sa aking paghindi sa iyong pag-big na inilaan._

_Lubos na gumagalang, Felicidad Salvacion_

Walang mapagsidlan ang tuwang nararamdaman ni Fernando nang matapos basahin ang liham. Hindi niya alam kung bakit imbes na siya ay manghinayang at magdamdam sa pagtanggi ni Felicidad sa kaniyang alok na pagibig ay mas nag-alab pa ang kaniyang pagkahanga rito na tila mas lalong nag-uudyok sa kanya upang suyuin pa ang dalagita. 

" **Binibini, dahil sa iyong pagtanggi ako'y mas lalong nabighani. Gusto kong patunayan na sa simple mong 'ayoko' ako ay hindi bibitaw** " tahimik na munimuni ni Fernando at madaling nagpanhik sa kanyang kuwarto upang doon ay magsulat ng panibagong liham bilang kasagutan sa kaniyang sinisintang si Felicidad.


End file.
